Goodnight
by Ultimagu
Summary: Naruto has two dreams left, to become Hokage, and to gain the love of Sakura. Can he complete them? WORK IN PROGRESS.
1. One Room to Save Them All

**Goodnight**

By: Ultimagu

The breeze swayed the trees gently in Konohagakure. The Hidden Village Among Tree Leaves was quiet and restful. Nineteen years ago the Kyuubi has attacked the Village of Konoha, and from its attack the Fourth Hokage had died to seal the Nine-Tailed Demon inside a freshly born babe, Uzamki Naruto.

It was eight years ago that Uzamaki Naruto had graduated from the Ninja Academy to become a Genin, a feat that would only allow the shunned child to continue to grow beyond all expectations and doubts. A feat that would lead him to fight battles against his inner demon, the Kyuubi, to Orachimaru in the Sound Village for the return of his teammate Uchiha Sasuke. That battle alone, only two and a half years ago when the one and only Naruto had returned from his training to one up the snake in the grass.

However, the Jounin Naruto has two final quests he wishes to achieve in his lifetime. To become Hokage of Konoha and protect his village, and to gain the attention of his crush, Haruno Sakura. Two quests that seem impossible to us simple folk, but alas not to a boy...no...a man determined to protect those important to him, daring even the fires of hell if need be.

**TIME SKIP**

It is as such that we arrive on the wonderful scene once again of the breeze swaying the trees gently. In one of these trees is the very person we have discussing, Uzamaki Naruto, contemplating how he should attain his two dreams.

_'I could always gain her love through my greatness, heh heh heh,' _thought Naruto blissfully. He had no obstacles in his path but the goal herself. Her crush over Sasuke dieing long ago when he had refuted her love even when returning to Konoha. It seemed nothing could sway the girl from being celibate and taking no person into her heart.

_'Well I've got to ger her somehow,'_ his thoughts told himself once again. He had tried flowers, with which she had fed her fire. He had tried chocolate, which she had accepted and slammed the door. He had even tried singing, ...from which she had screamed and blood poured from her ears. It seemed nothing short of his pure determination had kept him fighting for her love.

With fresh resolve he blurred out of the tree, heading out to seek his love Sakura. However, Lady Luck could not seem to attend to his needs that night, as Naruto was greeted by the sight of an ANBU ninja appearing before him. Fake cursing sounded throughout Naruto's head at the interupption in his never-ending quest for his Sakura.

"The Hokage wishes to see you," the ANBU ninja said before disappearing in another flash the ninja was gone, leaving Naruto to his distasteful thoughts wishing to never allow the man to ever have ramen noodles for the rest of his life.

Naruto quickly sped off to the Hokage tower, not wishing to be hit over the head by Ba..Tsunade again. He had made a record of not being for three weeks and he did not wish to break such an amazing record.

As he arrived in Tsunade's office, he noticed immeaditly his lifetime crush already there. Sasuke spending some time in the hospital once his wife, Ino, had a little too much to drink while Sasuke was moody. All kinky thoughts aside of what happened before Sasuke was taken to the hospital some three hours later, Naruto opened his mouth and regretted his words, "Hello Baa-chan!"

His words were met swiftly and harshly as he was beaten down for his disrespectful words towards his mother like figure. A vein seemed to lose some pressure from Naruto's short beating, and she addressed the now disheveled Naruto and the muttering Sakura. "I need you two to protect some cargo heading towards the Sand Village. This is B-Ranked and I want no screw-ups," Tsunade said softly, her voice still daring them to refuse.

Sakura nodded and Naruto seemed to nod before standing up looking perfectly healthy saying, "We will, Believe it!" Sakura gave the ghost of a grin, as did Tsunade before Sakura and Naruto were dismissed for the half an hour they had before the mission began.

Naruto thought with great charm, _'This shall be where I gain the attention of Sakura-chan's heart!'_ Little did he know that Lady Luck was smiling down on him for once...in a sinister manner...but still smiling none the less.

**TIME SKIP**

Naruto and Sakura were bored out of their minds needless to say. A lord was very protective of his wives. So protective that he had set up this mission as a decoy to anyone that may wish to hurt his wives. The lord himself was a lucky man who had been needed to marry multiple wives to keep a treaty going between his own backward lands with precious resources, and a stronger nation nearby that desired the resources without the hassle of adding it to their lands.

They were perched on top of the carriage that was carrying dummies of real women, all of them Sexy counterparts of Naruto himself with a little make-up on. They chatted away about Sakura a lot, and how to become Hokage...and RAMEN!

Sakura surpressed another giggle at the thought that with so many Narukos down there they would obviously shout about how much they loved ramen...but she was curious what they talked about when they weren't shouting. She leaned an ear down on the wooden roof to hear them better when she felt a soft lump laying on her shoulder. Clenching her fist she almost swung Naruto into next week before seeing the peaceful look on his face and her anger vanished with nary a trace. She sighed and positioned him so both of them were comfortable, a smile on his face from ear to ear, and a ghost of one of hers as well.

Time flew by that night, but Lady Luck was still smiling manevolently towards Naruto.

**TIME SKIP**

"WHAT!?" shouted a very pissed off Sakura, this was no day to piss this lady off by far, what with the crummy mission and all. The innkeeper after apologizing profusely repeated what he had said moments ago.

I'm terribly sorry, but we only have one room left tonight, please don't kill me!" He pleaded, his head bowed and his body on his knees, his hands clasped above him for mercy. Sakura twitched before Naruto calmly gathered the man to stand smiling at him.

"It's ok, I can sleep outside," Naruto said smiling kindly at the man, unused to Sakura's wrath. The man was about to thank the gods before sneaking a glance at Sakura to see if she was ok with it. Sakura stood there and thought about it before sighing.

"Just sleep on the floor," she said disheveled from having to share a room with the energetic bouncing blond ball. The innkeeper was going to correct her before shaking his head and running for his life, while Naruto hugged Sakura warmly, earning himself a knock on the head. "Come on you dope," she said tiredly.

When they arrived at the correct room, the door looked slightly different than the others, but no matter. What they didn't know was that it did matter. When the door opened, it revealed a very tight room, consisting of a bed shoved into the back, and two feet by six feet of space from the door to the bed, which was single. Sakura just stared dumbstruck at the miniscule room. Something before she had been born absolutely despised her...

Naruto laid down on the cramped floor space without changing, laying quietly for once on his futon, his eye peeked open slightly to see if Sakura would make him leave. When she just walked in and laid down on her mattress and looked up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and dreamed of ramen.

**TIME SKIP**

That night, Sakura was awoken by shivering. Looking down from the bed, she saw Naruto shivering on the floor, no blanket to keep him warm. Noticing that even she was cold even with a blanket, she nudged Naruto gently, "Naruto," she whispered.

He didn't answer. "Naruto," she whispered louder, giving him a sharper nudge. Still no answer. In such instances she used her favorite technique, whacking Naruto over the head with her fist.

Groggily Naruto looked up to Sakura from the floor, "What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked timidly, not knowing why he was already being hit without the day even beginning yet.

She blushed a bit, but thankfully it was dark. "You're cold, get up here," she told him firmly. Thoughts of being wrapped around a man at night had naturally entered Sakura's mind every now and then, but she couldn't believe it would be Naruto with whom she would first share a bed with, parents not included.

Dumbly Naruto climbed into the bed and squeezed himself around her, wrapping himself around her like a tight pair of pants on the hip, five sizes too small. Sakura blushed further when she had no choice but to rest her head on his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. From her position she could smell fragrances coming off Naruto. Despite his almost constant dirty state, her opinion, he smelled like Pine and ramen.

The night was wonderful for the both, one finding his love wrapped up in his arms, and the other finding somewhere to place affection...albeit somewhat dimly for the time being.

Right before Sakura fell asleep she kissed his chin saying, "Goodnight Naruto...kun." Unheard by her was the response.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan."


	2. Guess who's not coming out of the closet

Sakura found herself not only in a precarious position...she found herself in this precarious position and, gods help her, absolutely loving it. Where was she? Why was she there? And why the hell were little grunts and moans coming from a closet?

Well...the answer technically lie in just the smallest of facts. Naruto...loved her very much. Today he was to become the rokudaime hokage. Frankly...she couldn't tell if his twitching was from the nervousness he felt at finally achieving his longest of dreams. Or if it was because he was so dee...cough. Sorry...can't tell you. Not a high enough rating.

When they had come back from their mission to pretend escorting a lord's wife one day...a couple of weeks back, Tsunade-shishou, had landed her greatest of all blows on Naruto's cute and fragile little head. She was naming him her heir to become Hokage.

She could remember the day she had finally let go of all barriers, and let Naruto very close to her heart.

_That night, Sakura was awoken by shivering. Looking down from the bed, she saw Naruto shivering on the floor, no blanket to keep him warm. Noticing that even she was cold even with a blanket, she nudged Naruto gently, "Naruto," she whispered._

_He didn't answer. "Naruto," she whispered louder, giving him a sharper nudge. Still no answer. In such instances she used her favorite technique, whacking Naruto over the head with her fist._

_Groggily Naruto looked up to Sakura from the floor, "What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked timidly, not knowing why he was already being hit without the day even beginning yet._

_She blushed a bit, but thankfully it was dark. "You're cold, get up here," she told him firmly. Thoughts of being wrapped around a man at night had naturally entered Sakura's mind every now and then, but she couldn't believe it would be Naruto with whom she would first share a bed with, parents not included._

_Dumbly Naruto climbed into the bed and squeezed himself around her, wrapping himself around her like a tight pair of pants on the hip, five sizes too small. Sakura blushed further when she had no choice but to rest her head on his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. From her position she could smell fragrances coming off Naruto. Despite his almost constant dirty state, her opinion, he smelled like Pine and ramen._

_The night was wonderful for the both, one finding his love wrapped up in his arms, and the other finding somewhere to place affection...albeit somewhat dimly for the time being._

_Right before Sakura fell asleep she kissed his chin saying, "Goodnight Naruto...kun." Unheard by her was the response._

_"Goodnight Sakura-chan."_

Ohhh! How she was about to kill him when he had admitted he had heard her. But alas...she found herself almost horrified when he acted demure...and simply accepted his fate at her blows. So...it was kind of amusing to think...all it took for him to finally win her heart had been a little humility. A little humility and an absolutely great fu...whoops. I keep forgetting about that darned rating. Oh well...just makes you suffer and me laugh! Muhahaha! ...

Right...where was I?

Oh yeah...Naruto was going to learn how to get that paperwork done insta pronto. No its not a made up word or phrase. It just means he was going to have get the job done right...at a ridiculous pace and spend more quality time like this with her.

By the end a vague thought struck her...where were they supposed to be again? Who cared! She snuggled closer to her just starting to tire fox. Gods...he was wonderful.

**TIME SKIP**

Meanwhile across town...(which is being assumed...as said closet could be right under the stage for all we know...wink)...an angry Tsunade was muttering about Konoha was going to have a Hatake Kakashi running the works now if Naruto got any later.

**MEANWHILE**

Two giggling perverts are watching through a hole in a fence...when the cyclops pervert sneezes. Crap!


	3. The Pointless One!

When the dust had settled and the world was at peace, what woman couldn't help but grow infatuated with the Rokudaime Hokage. Yes, he was a fearless man. Faced down foe and friend alike for what he believed in. He had been a ninja for years, and it just was what he had always done. He protected the village, and used his many clones so he didn't get stuck doing paper work all the time.

Yes...Kakashi made one hell of a Hok-...wait. Hold on a second! Kakashi?! What the fuck? Lets rewind here kiddies...why is Kakashi the Hokage?

_Meanwhile across town...(which is being assumed...as said closet could be right under the stage for all we know...wink)...an angry Tsunade was muttering about Konoha was going to have a Hatake Kakashi running the works now if Naruto got any later._

Oh yeah...because Naruto was too busy getting his groove on as some llama might say. I forget...what had he been doing? Here I am...the author...I mean story teller (cough)...and can't even remember.

_Sakura found herself not only in a precarious position...she found herself in this precarious position and, gods help her, absolutely loving it. Where was she? Why was she there? And why the hell were little grunts and moans coming from a closet?_

_Well...the answer technically lie in just the smallest of facts. Naruto...loved her very much. Today he was to become the rokudaime hokage. Frankly...she couldn't tell if his twitching was from the nervousness he felt at finally achieving his longest of dreams. Or if it was because he was so dee...cough. Sorry...can't tell you. Not a high enough rating._

_When they had come back from their mission to pretend escorting a lord's wife one day...a couple of weeks back, Tsunade-shishou, had landed her greatest of all blows on Naruto's cute and fragile little head. She was naming him her heir to become Hokage._

_She could remember the day she had finally let go of all barriers, and let Naruto very close to her heart._

_A little humility and an absolutely great fu...whoops. I keep forgetting about that darned rating. Oh well...just makes you suffer and me laugh! Muhahaha! ..._

_Right...where was I?_

_Oh yeah...Naruto was going to learn how to get that paperwork done insta pronto. No its not a made up word or phrase. It just means he was going to have get the job done right...at a ridiculous pace and spend more quality time like this with her._

_By the end a vague thought struck her...where were they supposed to be again? Who cared! She snuggled closer to her just starting to tire fox. Gods...he was wonderful._

Its amazing what these flashbacks can teach you. Alright...lets torture you by going over the fluffy scene again. What was that? Oh no...I remember the scene this time...just wanted to torture you.

_That night, Sakura was awoken by shivering. Looking down from the bed, she saw Naruto shivering on the floor, no blanket to keep him warm. Noticing that even she was cold even with a blanket, she nudged Naruto gently, "Naruto," she whispered._

_He didn't answer. "Naruto," she whispered louder, giving him a sharper nudge. Still no answer. In such instances she used her favorite technique, whacking Naruto over the head with her fist._

_Groggily Naruto looked up to Sakura from the floor, "What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked timidly, not knowing why he was already being hit without the day even beginning yet._

_She blushed a bit, but thankfully it was dark. "You're cold, get up here," she told him firmly. Thoughts of being wrapped around a man at night had naturally entered Sakura's mind every now and then, but she couldn't believe it would be Naruto with whom she would first share a bed with, parents not included._

_Dumbly Naruto climbed into the bed and squeezed himself around her, wrapping himself around her like a tight pair of pants on the hip, five sizes too small. Sakura blushed further when she had no choice but to rest her head on his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. From her position she could smell fragrances coming off Naruto. Despite his almost constant dirty state, her opinion, he smelled like Pine and ramen._

_The night was wonderful for the both, one finding his love wrapped up in his arms, and the other finding somewhere to place affection...albeit somewhat dimly for the time being._

_Right before Sakura fell asleep she kissed his chin saying, "Goodnight Naruto...kun." Unheard by her was the response._

_"Goodnight Sakura-chan."_

Anyway...back to the point. Hatake Kakashi for his great pervertedness did not become Hokage. I the auth-...story teller...am stripping him of the right. (poof)

Now...as I was saying. When the dust had settled and the world was at peace, what woman couldn't help but grow infatuated with the Rokudaime Hokage. Yes, he was a fearless man. Faced down foe and friend alike for what he believed in. He had been a ninja for years, and it just was what he had always done. He protected the village, and used his many clones so he didn't get stuck doing paper work all the time.

Yes...Naruto Uzamaki made a great and mighty Hokage.

The End.

What? You expected more? What else was their to say? He made hot steamy love to his wife every night? Big deal...Kiba got it from dogs. Thats more interesting...tune in next time for the better story!


	4. Author's Announcement

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


End file.
